High power field-effect transistor (FET) switches are used in radio-frequency/microwave circuits in wireless communications and radar systems. For high power switching, series and shunt connected FET switches may be used. The power handling capability of these systems may be limited, however, by the radio-frequency breakdown voltage between the source and the drain of the FET switch.